


Magic (Rubberbang Fluff)

by mechaross



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Steam Train (Game Grumps), YouTube, steam train - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaross/pseuds/mechaross
Summary: Ross has a really bad crush on Danny and doesn’t realize it until Danny shows him.





	Magic (Rubberbang Fluff)

“Fuck this!” Ross shouted, infuriated, as he threw the controller down. Danny, sitting on the couch beside him, burst into laughter in reaction of his friend’s rage. “All right,” Ross sighed, “next time on Steam Train.”

Dan cut Ross off. “If we don’t beat it next time, we’re calling it quits. This shit’s brutal.” Ross agreed and stood up to turn the capture off. Dan laughed again. “Ready to start the next episode, buddy?”

Ross turned around and sat back down on the couch beside Dan. He put his face in his hands and rubbed his nose, and didn’t answer Dan’s question. He kept his head propped up in his hands and started straight forward

“Hey,” Dan breathed, scooting closer to Ross. “What’s eatin’ at you, man?”

Ross, not turning to Dan, sighed. “I’m good. It’s just… filming for the channel and dealing with Gameoverse stuff, it’s put some stress on me.” Dan nodded in response. “I’m sorry, Danny, but I don’t think I can keep filming today.”

Dan reached out and placed his hand on Ross’ chin, turning his head toward him. Ross cracked a small smile. “That’s totally fine,” Dan reassured him. “We’ve got plenty of stuff to put out on the channel for now. A break won’t hurt anything.” Ross smiled at Dan again. “So what do you want to do? We can do pretty much anything else. I mean, we’re the only ones here today.”

Ross shrugged, looking around. “Umm.. I think I’ve got a headache coming on. Think you could find us some music to listen to?”

Dan grinned. “Yeah! Yeah, give me a minute.” Ross nodded and looked forward again as Dan walked out of the room.

Ross waited patiently for Dan. As he waited, his mind raced. While he was stressed over the channel and his show, he didn’t tell Dan the entire truth, either. For the past few days, he had felt rather awkward and uncomfortable around his friend. Everything felt fine whenever they recorded, but every single time they flashed back into reality, the air around them thickened and everything felt heavy. He didn’t know quite what was happening, but he felt that something was about to change between them.

Dan walked back in, smiling. Ross had expected to see Dan walking out with a laptop or something to play music, but instead, Dan sat down beside him on the couch, facing him, with an acoustic guitar. “Okay,” Dan shot out with a sharp breath. “Any requests?”

“You don’t have to play music.” Ross giggled a bit and shook his head. “I meant that we could just find something relaxing on YouTube.”

“Huh, I’m sorry. I don’t believe I know that song,” Dan joked. “No seriously, man. I know what you meant but…” Dan looked down at his guitar and then back at Ross. “… But I figured this would mean more to you.”

It was happening again. The atmosphere around Ross began to feel heavy again. Ross shifted and faced Dan. He tried his best to ignore the feeling so that Dan wouldn’t notice. “Um, how about… Do you know the song… Magic? By Coldplay?”

Dan laughed loudly, which kind of embarrassed Ross a little bit. “Of course I know that song!” Ross relaxed, understanding now that Dan wasn’t making fun of him. “It’s actually pretty funny,” Dan said, looking down at his guitar again. “I just learned to play that song recently. I’ve been listening to that song a lot lately.”

“Really? Me too.” Ross said. Suddenly he realized what he had done; he asked Dan to play a love song for him. Ross shook it off. He only asked Dan to play it because he likes the song, right?

Dan smiled at Ross and nodded. He began to strum his guitar and play around with it, making sure it was tuned correctly. While Dan played around with multiple chords and filled around with the strings, Ross laughed. “Huh, I’m sorry. I don’t believe I know that song,” he said, mocking Dan.

“Shut up,” Dan replied, giggling. “Hold on, I think I got it. You ready?” He looked straight at Ross, in the eyes, waiting for Ross’ permission to start. Ross looked straight back, and for a moment, got lost. “Ross?” Dan said. Ross snapped back into reality and nodded, signaling Dan to start.

Dan started playing the opening chords. He was looking down at his guitar, more than likely because he wasn’t familiar enough with the song yet to play it without looking. Suddenly, as Dan began to sing the words, Ross felt more pressure than ever before. He felt the tips of his ears quickly start to burn. Suddenly Ross began to study Dan’s face while concentrating hard on the sound of his voice. Everything else disappeared. Ross’ heart began to pound, and it was hard to breath.

Dan paused and looked up at Ross to ask how he sounded so far. Dan saw how tense Ross was, and grew worried, until he noticed his flushed face. Dan sat up and cocked his head at Ross, now noticing that Ross’ eyes were locked on his own. Dan smiled brightly.

He looked down at his guitar again and giggled to himself. He looked back up at Ross, who was still in a trance. He leaned forth and grabbed the collar of Ross’ shirt with both hands, pulling him forward, and landing a deep, passionate kiss onto Ross’ lips. Dan could physically feel the heat on Ross.

Ross relaxed almost immediately, and fell into a lazy slump into his friend’s kiss.

Dan pulled away. “Ready to film some more Steam Train?”

Ross nodded and got up to turn the capture on. Sitting back down, Dan welcomed the viewers back to another episode.

This time, Ross felt tense on camera. Did Dan just do that to relax him? Was it just ‘in the moment?’ And most importantly, did Ross have feelings for Dan?

Dan looked over at Ross to see him tense again. He smiled and turned back to the microphone to make sure he sounded absolutely clear with what he was about to say. “So, guess what, lovelies? I’ve got some good news. Do you know what the good news is, Ross?”

Ross shifted uncomfortably, guessing that the kiss was just a spur of the moment. “What’s the good news, Danny?” he asked, trying his best to sound normal for the episode.

Dan smiled to himself and paused the game. He looked over to Ross, still close to the microphone. “Today…” Ross looked back at Dan with wide eyes.

Dan giggled. “Today, I fell in love.”


End file.
